


Blended

by Yulaty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy, M/M, handjob
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	1. Dark Brown

เรานั่งทานข้าวอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกัน แม้จะไม่ใช่โต๊ะเดียวกัน แต่เพราะระหว่างกลางไม่มีใคร ถึงไม่อยากมองยังไงก็ต้องเห็น

ไคโล เร็นเป็นสีน้ำตาล จู่ ๆ ความคิดนั้นก็แล่นเข้ามาในหัวโดยไม่มีที่มาที่ไป ก่อนจะมีอีกความคิดตามมาติด ๆ ไม่สิ ต้องเรียกว่าเบน โซโลแล้วตอนนี้ โพคิดโต้ตอบตัวเองพลางกัดก้อนขนมปังเข้าปากไปด้วย

สีน้ำตาล... ดูเหมือนทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวของเบน สิ่งเดียวที่เป็นสีน้ำตาลก็คือนัยน์ตา

สีน้ำตาล—น้ำตาลเข้มเหมือนสีกาแฟไหม้ น้ำตาลเข้มที่แทบเป็นสีดำ อาจทำให้ใครเข้าใจผิดได้ง่าย ๆ แม้แต่ตัวเจ้าของเองก็อาจมองพลาดไป

สีน้ำตาลเข้ม ที่ไม่ว่าจะเข้มแค่ไหน แท้จริงแล้วมันก็ยังคงเป็นสีน้ำตาล ไม่ใช่สีดำ

 

เหมือนกันจริง ๆ  
โพเงยหน้า ครั้งนี้เขาจงใจมองอีกฝ่ายตรง ๆ โดยไม่คิดปิดบัง มีแต่ทางนั้นนั่นล่ะที่หลบตากันไปก่อน และเขาก็รู้เหตุผล

ไม่ใช่ว่าลืมเรื่องเมื่อวันนั้นแล้ว ยังไม่ลืมหรอก ถูกให้ถูกก็คือยังจำได้ทุกอย่าง แต่มาถึงตอนนี้แล้ว... โพคิดว่าบางทีคนที่จะทำให้แผลนั้นหายไปได้อาจเป็นคนเดียวกับที่สร้างมันขึ้นมาก็ได้

จะสนใจออกไปไหนด้วยกันหรือเปล่านะ?  
โพครุ่นคิด ลุกขี้นยืนโดยไม่ลืมจะหยิบถาดอาหารติดมือมาด้วย

.....ก็คงต้องลองถามดู


	2. Bright Orange

สีส้มแสบตา  
ชุดนักบินของรีซิสแทนซ์เป็นสีส้มแสบตา

เรานั่งทานข้าวอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกัน แม้จะไม่ใช่โต๊ะเดียวกัน แต่เพราะระหว่างกลางไม่มีใคร ถึงไม่อยากมองยังไงก็ต้องเห็น

โพ ดาเมรอน  
ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะจำแต่ก็จำได้ไปแล้ว แถมยังรู้สึกคุ้น เหมือนเคยได้ยินจากที่ไหนมาก่อน

สีส้ม  
เจิดจ้าเกินไปจนแสบตา มองนาน ๆ อาจทำให้ตาบอดได้ ไคโลคิด เหมือนแสงอาทิตย์ และแสงสว่างอื่น ๆ ทั่วไปก็อย่างนี้ มองมากไปก็รู้สึกตาพร่า

ในตอนที่เขากำลังจะลุกแล้วกลับเข้าห้องพัก สิ่งที่ไม่ได้นึกฝันมาก่อนเลยก็เกิดขึ้น

โพเดินมา วางมือค้ำลงบนโต๊ะตรงหน้าเขาก่อนเอ่ยคำถาม "ไปไหนด้วยกันไหม"

เขายังไม่ได้ตอบ แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจะเผลอแสดงสีหน้าหวาดระแวงออกไปชัดเจน อีกฝ่ายจึงได้รีบกล่าวชี้แจงเพิ่มเติม

"อย่าคิดว่าฉันจะพานายไปลอบฆ่าเชียว ฉันไม่มีบลาสเตอร์ส่วนนายไม่มีเซเบอร์ แต่ก็ยังมีฟอร์ซ ยังไงคนที่เสี่ยงจะตายก็ยังเป็นฉันอยู่ดี กลัวอะไรเล่า" โพหัวเราะ ทั้งที่เนื้อหาที่พูดออกมามันไม่มีอะไรน่าหัวเราะสักนิด

ไคโลยังคงรักษาอาการสงบนิ่ง มองประเมินอีกฝ่าย ...ไม่ได้โกหก เขารู้สึกได้ ไม่มีเจตนาร้าย แถมยังแอบกลัวอยู่ลึก ๆ อีกต่างหาก

"ไปเถอะ--"

"ที่ไหนล่ะ" เขากล่าวตัดบททันควันก่อนคนตรงหน้าจะเริ่มพูดหว่านล้อม ดวงตากลม ๆ คู่นั้นเป็นประกายขึ้นมาทันตา ริมฝีปากบางเม้มเข้าหากันแน่นเพื่อกลั้นรอยยิ้ม แต่สุดท้ายก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้างออกมาจนได้

"จริง ๆ ฉันยังคิดไม่ออก... แต่ถ้านายไม่ว่าอะไร เดินไปด้วยกันเรื่อย ๆ ได้ไหม"

เป็นคำขอที่แปลกดี เขาคิด พยักหน้ารับแล้วก็ลุกขึ้น ไคโลเดินขนาบเคียงคู่ไปกับชายร่างเล็กที่สูงเพียงไหล่เขา ตีหน้านิ่งไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไร แม้ว่าจะถูกสายตาแปลก ๆ ของคนแทบทั้งโรงอาหารมองตามหลังมาก็ตาม

เขาเหลือบมองคนข้างตัวที่ดูร่าเริง ความรู้สึกที่เขาไม่ได้สัมผัสมาเนิ่นนาน พยายามบังคับตัวเองให้มองต่ออีกหน่อยแต่ก็ไม่เป็นผล อีกครั้งแล้วที่ไคโลเบือนหน้าหนี

รอยยิ้มนั้นมันสดใสมากเกินไปจนเขารู้สึกแสบตา...


	3. I

เดินไปเรื่อย ๆ ที่โพพูดมันหมายถึงการเดินไปเรื่อย ๆ จริง ๆ ไร้จุดหมาย ก้าวเท้าตรงไปข้างหน้าเรื่อย ๆ จากระยะก้าวที่แตกต่างก็กลับเป็นจังหวะเพรียงพร้อมกันไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ออกมาไกลมากแล้ว แต่ก็ยังไม่มีใครแสดงอาการเหนื่อยออกมาก่อน เดินลัดเลาะกันไปเรื่อยไม่ได้พักเลย แต่ไคโลก็แอบเห็นหยดเหงื่อผุดขึ้นมาบนหน้าผากของคนตัวเล็ก แถมยังเริ่มหอบนิด ๆ แล้วด้วย

 

"พักก่อนมั้ย" เขากล่าวถามออกไปแล้วอีกคนก็หยุดฝีเท้า พยักหน้ารับข้อเสนอ หันมองซ้ายขวาแล้วก็ตรงไปนั่งพิงต้นไม้ต้นหนึ่ง ไคโลเดินตามไปนั่งด้วย เว้นระยะพอสมควร

โพหลับตา ท่าทางดูเหนื่อยจริง ๆ นั่นล่ะ แต่ก็ยังจะทำเป็นไม่เป็นไรอยู่ ไม่อยากอ่อนแอให้เห็นงั้นสิ คงลืมไปแล้วว่าเห็นมาหมดแล้ว นึกไปก็ไม่พอใจขึ้นมาหน่อย ๆ ผู้ชายคนนี้คิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่

 

"คิดยังไงถึงได้ชวนออกมา" คำถามที่มีอยู่ในใจตั้งแต่ได้รับฟังคำขอถูกกล่าวออกไป โพเลิกคิ้ว ยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้มตัวเองขณะที่ให้คำตอบ

"ฉันไม่ได้คิด แค่- เอ่อ- ลองดู"

"ลองดู?" พูดเหมือนเขาเป็นหุ่นยนต์หรือของเล่นอะไรไปได้

"ฉันคิดว่านายไม่ได้เลวร้ายขนาดนั้น" โพอธิบาย "ลองดู เผื่ออยู่ด้วยกันแล้วจะดีขึ้น"

 

ดีขึ้น  
ดีขึ้นจากอะไร เว้นไว้ไม่ต้องบอกทางฝั่งผู้ฟังเองก็รู้คำตอบ ไคโลรู้ว่าการกระทำของเขาทิ้งหลักฐานอะไรไว้ มันทิ้งไว้เสมอ

 

บทสนทนาของเราจบลงทื่อ ๆ อย่างนั้น

 

ไคโลกวาดสายตามองทิวทัศน์เบื้องหน้า ชื่นชมธรรมชาติบ้านเกิดที่จากไปนานแสนนาน เสียงลมหวีดหวิวเคล้าเสียงสายน้ำหลากไหลชวนให้รู้สึกสงบใจ เหตุการณ์หลายอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครั้งยังเด็กย้อนกลับมาฉายซ้ำในหัว ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเขาเหม่ออยู่อย่างนั้นนานเท่าไรจนกระทั่งเขารู้สึกถึงแรงกดทับบนไหล่ซ้าย

หลับแล้ว คนที่มาด้วยกันกับเขาหลับไปแล้ว นี่เพิ่งจะกี่โมงเอง นึกบ่นไปแล้วก็หยุดมองสำรวจใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายใกล้ ๆ รอยคล้ำใต้ดวงตาจางจนแทบไม่เห็นแต่มันก็มีอยู่ ร่อยรอยความเหนื่อยล้า แผลเป็นเล็ก ๆ ที่เหนือคิ้ว ริมฝีปากแห้งแตก คงเพราะนิสัยชอบเลียปากของเจ้าตัวนั่นล่ะ

เขาตัดสินใจจะไม่ลุกไปไหน นั่งอยู่เฉย ๆ อย่างนี้ต่อไป เพราะถึงยังไงกลับที่พักไปเขาก็ไม่มีอะไรทำอยู่ดี อยู่ข้างนอกนี้ก็ได้ อากาศดีกว่า สะอาดกว่า สงบกว่า สบายใจกว่า

 

แต่ไคโลไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ ว่าที่รู้สึกอย่างนั้นมันเป็นเพราะสถานที่หรือเพราะมีใครอยู่ด้วยกันแน่

 

—

 

โพตื่นขึ้นมาในอีกเกือบชั่วโมงให้หลัง เอียงคอถูไถศีรษะเข้ากับอะไรสักอย่างที่เขาใช้แทนหมอนด้วนความเคยชิน แล้วก็หยุดนิ่ง เด้งตัวออกห่าง

เผลอหลับต่อหน้าไคโล เร็นเนี่ยนะ นอนพิงไหล่ไคโล เร็นเนี่ยนะ อะไรจะหละหลวมขนาดนี้

 

"ถ้าเหนื่อยทำไมไม่หยุดพัก" คำแรกที่อีกฝ่ายกล่าวออกมาไม่ใช่คำที่โพคิดว่าจะได้ยิน เขาให้เวลาสมองประมวลผลครู่หนึ่งแล้วจึงตอบกลับได้ "มันไม่ได้หนักหนาขนาดนั้น"

รู้สึกบรรยากาศจะกดดันแปลก ๆ ตั้งแต่เขาพูดจบไป สายตาของอีกฝ่ายกร้าวขึ้น "ถ้านายเป็นอะไร คนที่จะได้รับผลเสียไม่ได้มีแค่นาย"

"อะไรกัน บ่นฉันในฐานะเบน ออร์กาน่าเหรอ" หัวเราะเบา ๆ ตบท้ายประโยคแล้วก็ต้องปิดปากเงียบเมื่อร่างสูงลุกยืนแล้วเดินหนีไปทันควัน เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วโพก็รีบวิ่งตามไป

 

"เฮ้ แซวเล่นนิดเดียวเองนะ" โพว่า ยกมือขึ้นจะจับไหล่ของคนตัวโต แต่ไคโลก็เอียงหลบ มองเขาด้วยสายตาไม่เป็นมิตร

"เราไม่ได้สนิทกันขนาดนั้น ระวังปากด้วยดาเมรอน"

 

เรียกนามสกุลเป็นการแสดงให้เห็นเส้นขีดคั่นกลางระหว่างเราชัดเจน เราไม่ได้สนิทกันขนาดนั้น นั่นสินะ... คงเพราะปกติถูกรายล้อมด้วยผู้คนที่รู้จักกันดีอยู่แล้ว เมื่อกล่าวถึงอะไรที่ไม่ใช่เรื่องการเรื่องงานโพจึงไม่จำเป็นต้องคิดไตร่ตรองมากนัก ปากดี พูดจากวนประสาทคนไปเรื่อยแล้วแต่โอกาสโดยไม่มีใครตักเตือน เขาทำอย่างนั้นจนติดเป็นนิสัย นิสัยเสีย

 

ระยะห่างระหว่างเรามากขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ โดยไม่มีทีท่าจะลดลง มันคงไม่มีทางลดลงได้ถ้าหากไคโลยังรีบเร่งฝีเท้าก้าวไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างนั้น โพหยุดยืนมองแผ่นหลังนั่นไกลออกไปจนลับสายตา

 

...เขารู้สึกว่าในอกมันโหวงแปลก ๆ


	4. II

"ไม่เห็นต้องโกรธขนาดนี้เลย" โพ ดาเมรอนผู้ทำให้ผู้คนภายในโรงอาหารแตกตื่นเล็ก ๆ โดยการเดินมานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามกันกับไคโล เร็นบ่นด้วยเสียงเหมือนเด็กงอแง ไม่เข้าใจว่าตัวเองทำอะไรผิด

ไคโลเหลือบมองอีกฝ่ายด้วยสายตาเรียบเฉย เขาไม่อยากคุยด้วยเขาจึงไม่ตอบอะไร ก้มหน้าก้มตากินไปโดยไม่คิดจะสนใจคนที่มองมา เมินโดยสิ้นเชิง ทำเหมือนร่างตรงหน้านี้เป็นเพียงอากาศธาตุ

 

"ผิดขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ..." โพงึมงำในลำคอเมื่อถูกปฏิบัติด้วยเหมือนไม่มีตัวตน "ฉันขอโทษ สัญญาจะไม่เรียกแบบนั้นแล้ว"

"ฉันนึกว่านายจะรู้ ว่าการทำหน้าเศร้าหรืออะไรอย่างที่นายทำอยู่ไม่ได้ผลกับคนอย่างฉัน"

 

อย่าใจร้ายนักสิ คำพูดนั้นติดอยู่บนปลายลิ้นแต่โพก็เลือกจะกลืนมันลงไป ก็คนตรงหน้าเขามีหน้ากากเป็นคนใจร้าย...

แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะล้มเลิกความพยายามไปง่าย ๆ หรอกนะ

 

โพคว้ามือของอีกคนที่เพิ่งว่างจากการถือแก้วน้ำขึ้นมาจับ เกี่ยวนิ้วก้อยของเขาทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกันแล้วยิ้มแฉ่ง แม้ว่าในใจจะนึกกลัวอยู่บ้างแต่ก็ยังแสดงท่าทางอย่างนั้นออกไป ดื้อจะทำตามที่ตัวเองต้องการ

 

"เท่านี้ก็ดีกันแล้ว"

"ต้องการแค่นี้เองหรอกเหรอ" ว่าแล้วก็ดึงมือกลับ ลุกขึ้นพร้อมหยิบถาดว่างเปล่าไปวางไว้ในที่ที่ควรอยู่ ทิ้งให้โพที่ยังไม่ได้แตะมื้อเย็นสักคำนั่งนิ่ง ทบทวนถึงคำพูดนั้นไปพลางทานอาหารไปพลาง แต่ได้แค่ไม่กี่คำก็ต้องหยุด วางมือจากมันแล้ววิ่งตามคนที่เดินออกไปแล้วไป

 

ไม่น่าจะอยู่ที่ไหนได้นอกจากที่พักของตัวเอง  
และโพก็เดาไม่ผิด

 

"นายไม่ชอบให้ฉันเรียกแบบนั้น เพราะรู้สึกว่าไม่ถูกยอมรับเหรอ" โพโพล่งถามคนที่นั่งอ่านอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ออกไปด้วยเสียงที่ค่อนข้างดัง ก่อนจะพึมพำคำขอโทษออกไปต่อท้ายทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายตวัดสายตาดุ ๆ มาหา

"คงงั้น" การที่ไคโลยอมรับง่าย ๆ ทำให้โพแปลกใจ เขาตรงไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้อีกตัวที่ว่าง นิ้วเกี่ยวหนังสือที่ไคโลกำลังอ่านลงเพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจ

"ยังไงนายก็เป็นนายอยู่ดีแหละ ไม่ว่าชื่อไหน ... ถึงระหว่างเราจะมีเรื่องไม่ค่อยดีเกิดขึ้นแต่มันก็ผ่านไปแล้ว ตอนนี้นายอยู่กับฝ่ายต่อต้านแล้ว นายกลับมาแล้ว ฉันไม่อยากเอาเรื่องเก่ามาปน..." ฉันยอมรับที่นายเป็นอยู่ โพพูดคำนั้นต่อในใจเพราะเขารู้ว่าอีกคนจะรู้

ไคโลปิดหนังสือวางลง มองโพที่นั่งนิ่งรอการตอบรับอะไรสักอย่างจากเขา สายตาคาดหวังอย่างนั้น... มันทำให้เขาเอ่ยคำถามที่คิดไว้ออกไปจนได้ "นายมาชวนฉันไปไหนเพราะท่านแม่สั่งมาหรือเปล่า"

"ไม่ใช่" ปฏิเสธโดยไม่ต้องคิดเลย "ไม่เกี่ยวกับท่านนายพล ฉันยังไม่ได้คุยเรื่องนี้กับท่านเลยสักคำ" โพยืนกราน น้ำเสียงและใบหน้าจริงจังยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนที่เคยเห็นทั้งหมด ไม่ได้โกหก...

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วไคโลก็จับมือเล็กของคู่สนทนาขึ้นมา ทำอย่างเดียวกันกับที่อีกฝ่ายทำกับเขาที่โรงอาหาร เกี่ยวนิ้วก้อยเข้าด้วยกันเหมือนเด็ก ๆ ...

 

"งั้นก็ดีกัน"

 

...แล้วโพก็ฉีกยิ้มกว้างที่สดใสจนแสบตาอีกแล้ว

 

—

 

การพบหน้ากัน ร่วมโต๊ะอาหารกันแทบทุกมื้ออาหารกลายเป็นกิจวัตรไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว ในช่วงแรกอาจมีคลาดเคลื่อนกันบ้างแต่นาน ๆ ไปก็เวลาตรงกัน เขาสองคนแลกเปลี่ยนบทสนทนาเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ ระหว่างรับประทานอาหาร หากพบว่ามีเวลาว่างตรงกันทั้งคู่ก็อาจจะออกไปหาอะไรทำ ซ่อมดรอยด์ เดินเล่น และอื่น ๆ เท่าที่ท่านนายพลพิจารณาแล้วว่าไคโลสามารถทำได้ อาจติดขัดบ้างในตอนเริ่มแต่ก็ชินกับมันโดยใช้เวลาไม่นาน

 

ค่อย ๆ เปิดรับกันและกันทีละเล็กละน้อยไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว ไคโลพูดจามากขึ้น แสดงอารมณ์อย่างอื่นนอกจากความโกรธได้ชัดเจนขึ้น ใช้ทักษะอย่างอื่นนอกจากการต่อสู้มากขึ้น และนั่นทำให้โพได้รู้ว่าคนคนนี้นี่เป็นอัจฉริยะชัด ๆ ... เขามองไคโลที่ยิ้มภูมิใจกับหุ่นรูปร่างกลม ๆ ขนาดเท่าฝ่ามือ ตัวสีดำวาดลายสีส้ม ดูคล้ายจะเป็นแฝดคนละฝากับบีบีเอทแล้วก็เผลอยิ้มตามไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

โพสบายใจมากขึ้นทุกนาทีที่ได้ใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันกับไคโล มากอย่างที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมาเนิ่นนาน รู้สึกเหมือนถูกเติมเต็มในบางส่วนที่ขาดไป บางส่วนที่เขาแทบไม่รู้สึกตัวว่าต้องการมันจนกระทั่งตอนนี้

บางส่วนที่ว่านั่นคือใครสักคน  
และใครสักคนที่ว่านั่นก็คือไคโล เร็น

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่โพ ดาเมรอนผู้มักจะบินต้านแรงโน้มถ่วงขึ้นไปสู่ท้องฟ้ากว้างใหญ่อยู่เสมอได้ร่วงหล่นลง เขารู้สึกตัว แต่ยังคงยินยอมที่จะถูกกระทำอย่างนั้น เต็มใจถูกแรงนั้นฉุดดึงให้ดิ่งลึกลงไป

.....ในหลุมรัก


	5. III

โพเปลี่ยนไป เปลี่ยนไปโดยที่ดูเหมือนเจ้าตัวเองจะไม่ได้รู้ตัว  
ยิ้มบ่อยขึ้น นั่งเหม่อแล้วก็ยิ้ม มีความสุขอะไรนักหนาก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน บางทีก็เหมือนว่าใจไม่ค่อยอยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว ต้องเรียกตั้งสามสี่ครั้งกว่าจะหัน หลบตาบ่อยขึ้นด้วย

ระยะห่างระหว่างเราลดลง จากปกติที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกันก็นึกครึ้มใจอะไรขึ้นมาไม่รู้ เปลี่ยนมานั่งข้าง ๆ มันเฉย ๆ มีช่วงจังหวะที่แขนเฉียดกันบ้าง มือแตะกันบ้าง แล้วบางครั้งที่ออกไปข้างนอกก็ชอบมายืนใกล้ หลายครั้งที่เอนหัวพิง ไม่มีเหตุผล

แต่การสัมผัสทางกายยังคงเป็นอย่างหนึ่งที่ไคโลมักจะหลีกเลี่ยงอยู่เสมอ เขาเกลียดมัน ไม่ชิน ไม่ชอบ ด้วยเหตุนั้นการที่โพเข้ามาเกาะแกะมากเกินไปแบบนี้ถึงได้เป็นเรื่องน่ารำคาญ

นัยน์ตาสีเข้มเหลือบมองคนที่พยายามจะเอาคางเกยไหล่ เรียกร้องความสนใจอีกแล้ว ไคโลกลอกตาไปมาอย่างเอือม ๆ อายุเท่าไหร่กัน นี่น่ะเหรอนักบินคนเก่ง สัญลักษณ์ผู้บังคับบัญชาบนอกเสื้อนั่นติดให้ผิดคนหรือเปล่า

เขาไม่ได้ผลักอีกคนออก ตรงกันข้าม กลับนั่งนิ่งเฉย ใช้เพียงคำพูด

"เลิกสักทำแบบนี้สักทีได้ไหม มันน่ารำคาญ ฉันไม่ชอบ" บอกออกไปตามความรู้สึกที่มีโดยไม่อ้อมค้อม แล้วโพก็ชะงัก ผละออกพร้อมกล่าวคำขอโทษทันที

 

ไม่เห็นว่ามีสีหน้ายังไง แต่การที่อารมณ์สดใสเปลี่ยนไปเป็นหม่นทึมลงฉับพลันและเข้มข้นจนเขารู้สึกไปด้วยนี้มันก็...

นึกอยากขอโทษแต่ก็ปากหนักเกินกว่าจะกล่าวคำใด ๆ ออกไป

 

มื้อนี้ไม่มีบทสนทนาอย่างที่เคยมี โพขยับตัวออกห่างไปเล็กน้อย ต่างฝ่ายต่างนั่งจัดการส่วนของตัวเองอย่างเงียบ ๆ เหมือนคนไม่รู้จักกันที่บังเอิญได้มานั่งร่วมกันเพียงเพราะตรงนี้มีที่ว่าง เรียกได้ว่ากลับเป็นปกติเหมือนก่อนหน้า

 

ปกติ...  
แต่น่าหงุดหงิดเป็นบ้า

 

การที่ได้เห็นโพซึมไม่ร่าเริงแบบนี้มันน่าหงุดหงิดเป็นบ้า  
และที่น่าหงุดหงิดที่สุดก็เพราะสาเหตุที่ทำให้โพเป็นแบบนี้มันมาจากตัวเขาเองนี่ล่ะ

 

—

 

มื้อต่อมา  
และอีกหลายมื้อต่อมา

ไคโลไม่ได้พบกับโพอีก

 

—

 

เข้าวันที่ห้าแล้วที่ไคโลไม่เห็นโพในโรงอาหาร จนตอนเที่ยงถึงได้ข่าวว่าคนที่เขากำลังสงสัยว่าหายไปไหนได้รับบาดเจ็บ ไหล่เคลื่อนหรืออะไรสักอย่างเพราะลงจากเอ็กซ์วิงก์แล้วก้าวพลาดเมื่อเช้านี้

อะไรจะไม่ระวังตัวขนาดนั้น ประมาทเลินเล่อได้ขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ คิดไปเดินไป รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เงยหน้าขึ้นเห็นคนเจ็บนั่งเปื่อยอยู่บนเตียงแล้ว อาการบาดเจ็บหนักกว่าที่ได้ยินอีก ดูเหมือนข้อเท้าจะหักด้วย

"ไง..." ไคโลเอ่ยทักทาย แล้วก็นึกได้ว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาแทบไม่เคยเป็นคนเริ่มบทสนทนาเลย

โพยิ้มให้เขาตามมารยาท ยกมือข้างที่ไม่เป็นไรขึ้นโบกเล็กน้อย ดวงตาสีน้ำตาเป็นประกายเล็ก ๆ ไคโลปราดมองสภาพของอีกฝ่ายก่อนถามคำถามสิ้นคิด "เป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะ"

"ก็เจ็บดี ตอนนี้หิวนิดหน่อยแล้วก็ง่วง ฉันอยากกลับห้องแล้ว แต่ยังไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้กลับ" โพบ่นพึมพำ คว่ำปาก ทำตัวเป็นเด็กอีกแล้ว ไคโลพยักหน้ารับฟัง เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรต่อบทสนทนาหรือปล่อยให้มันจบไปแบบนี้

"แอบดีใจอยู่ล่ะซี่" โพว่าเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะอย่างที่ฟังออกชัดเจนว่าฝืนเมื่อคนที่มาเยี่ยมเขาเงียบไป "เพราะฉันคงไม่ได้ไปวุ่นวายกับนายพักใหญ่ ๆ" อาจจะตลอดไปหลังจากนี้เลยก็ได้ โพไม่แน่ใจเท่าไร แต่ในทุกความสัมพันธ์ก็อย่างนี้ เราไม่ได้สนิทหรือมีความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งอะไรมากพอ ลองได้ห่างกันสักพัก เมื่อจะกลับไปก็คงตะขิดตะขวงใจ เพราะอย่างนั้นก็ใช้โอกาสนี้ลดความสัมพันธ์ลงเป็นแค่คนรู้จักกัน เดินผ่านก็ยกมือทักกันบ้างก็พอ อย่างนั้นคงดีกว่า

 

"อยากออกไปไหนหรือเปล่า" ไคโลถามอะไรที่ไม่เกี่ยวกับข้อความที่เขาพูดไปก่อนหน้าสักนิดเดียว บทจะเปลี่ยนเรื่องก็เปลี่ยนนะคนเรา แทบปรับอารมณ์ไม่ทัน

"อยากไปนอนที่ห้อง" โพตอบไปโดยไม่ทันคิดก่อน แล้วก็สะดุ้งสุดตัวเมื่อถูกยกลอยหวือขึ้นจากเตียงได้ง่าย ๆ อีกคนไม่ได้อธิบายอะไร แต่เดินตรงไปยังทางออก ก้าวเท้าเดินหน้าไปเรื่อยและหยุดลงเมื่อถึงจะจุดหมาย แต่เพราะมือไม่ว่างจึงลำบากตัวเจ้าของห้องต้องเอื้อมมือไปเปิดประตูเอง

 

คนตัวโตวางโพลงบนเตียงอย่างนิ่มนวลและระมัดระวัง ก่อนจะคว้าเอาเก้าอี้มานั่ง ทำหน้าเหมือนกำลังคิดตัดสินใจอะไรบางอย่างโดยที่โพก็เดาไม่ออกว่ามันคืออะไร แต่สงสัยอยู่ไม่นานเขาก็ได้คำตอบ

ไคโลประคองเท้าทั้งสองของโพขึ้นวางบนหน้าขาของตัวเอง พับขากางเกงที่ดูจะยาวเกินขึ้นไปเกือบครึ่งหน้าแข้งได้อย่างเรียบร้อยก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นถาม "นายสะดุดไอ้นี่แล้วลื่นเหรอ"

"ไม่ใช่" นั่นมันก็จะน่าอายเกินไปแล้ว บินมาตั้งกี่ปี ตกบันไดเพราะเหยียบขากางเกงตัวเองเนี่ย

"นานไหม กว่าจะหายดี" ถามไปก็มองพิจารณาบริเวณที่บาดเจ็บไปด้วย

"ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกัน อาจจะครึ่งหรือเดือนนึง ถ้านายหมายถึงหายสนิทเลยน่ะนะ"

"ไม่เป็นอะไรมากใช่ไหม"

"เท่าที่ฟัง ๆ มา ไม่เป็น หายเมื่อไหร่ก็ใช้งานได้ตามปกติแต่คงต้องระวัง เดี๋ยวพลาดทำให้มันหักอีกซ้ำสองคงไม่ดี"

"อืม..." นัยน์ตาเรียวหันมองซ้ายขวา รอบห้อง เพิ่งรู้สึกถึงความผิดปกติ มีบางอย่างหายไป... "บีบีเอทไปไหน"

"ส่งไปซ่อมบำรุง"

"อ้อ..." ไคโลพยักหน้า "เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปดู ถ้าเรียบร้อยแล้วจะเอามาคืนให้"

โพเลิกคิ้ว "นายจะไปแล้วเหรอ"

"จะอยู่ทำไมล่ะ"

"อยู่ด้วยกันอีกหน่อยสิ..." ช้อนตามองคนที่ลุกยืนด้วยสายตาอ้อน ๆ แล้วไคโลก็พาตัวเองกลับมานั่งลงที่เดิมทั้งที่ปากบ่นพึมพำ "ทำไมชอบอยู่กับฉันนักนะ"

"ถ้าไม่อยากอยู่ จะไปก็ได้" ยังไม่เคยถามเลยว่ายอมถูกลากไปไหนมาไหน ยอมถูกเอาแต่ใจใส่ตลอดมานี้เพราะอะไร... ฝืนใจจะทำไปอย่างนั้นเองอยู่หรือเปล่า เพราะอะไร เกรงใจเหรอ หรือรู้สึกผิดกับเรื่องนั้น

 

"...กลายเป็นว่ามันน่าหงุดหงิดกว่าเดิมอีก ตอนที่ไม่มีนายอยู่รอบ ๆ" ไคโลถอนหายใจ ไม่อยากจะยอมรับสักเท่าไหร่ "มันน่าเบื่อ"

"หาเพื่อนเพิ่มสิ คนอื่น ๆ ที่ไม่น่ารำคาญ" ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะแสดงความน้อยอกน้อยใจออกไปกับประโยคนั้นแต่ก็หลุดไปแล้ว "ทำความรู้จักกับหลาย ๆ คน เจออะไรหลาย ๆ แบบก็คงไม่น่าเบื่อแล้ว ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีฉันแล้ว" ปลายเสียงสั่นเล็กน้อยเมื่อพูดประโยคสุดท้ายออกไป โพก้มหน้าลงจนคางแทบชิดอก ไม่รู้ว่าความมั่นใจที่มักจะมีอยู่เสมอหายไปอยู่ไหนหมด

 

ไคโลมองท่าทางนั้นแล้วรู้สึกปวดหนึบในอกอย่างบอกไม่ถูก หม่นมัวมากกว่าครั้งไหน หนักอึ้ง อึดอัดจนแทบหายใจไม่ออก

มือใหญ่เอื้อมไปเชยคางคู่สนทนาขึ้นมา ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มทั้งสองคู่จ้องมองกันและกันราวกับคนตรงหน้านี้เป็นสิ่งเดียวที่มองเห็น ช่องว่างตรงกลางค่อย ๆ ลดน้อยลง ลดลงไปเรื่อย ๆ ...

 

"...แต่ฉันอยากอยู่กับนายคนเดียว" กล่าวบอกความในใจออกไปด้วยเสียงนุ่มทุ้มที่ทำให้หัวใจคนฟังอุ่นวาบ "นายโกหกตอนที่พูดเหมือนจะตามใจถ้าฉันจะไป นายไม่อยากให้ฉันไป แล้วนายก็ไม่ได้อยากให้ฉันไปทำความรู้จักใครคนอื่น ไม่อยากถูกแทนที่ ไม่อยากเป็นคนไม่สำคัญ"

 

โพที่เกือบจะลืมไปแล้วว่าฟอร์ซใช้งานอย่างไรได้บ้างเม้มริมฝีปากแน่นขณะฟัง หัวใจเต้นระรัวอยู่ในอกด้วยความหวาดหวั่นกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจะล่วงรู้ความลับที่เก็บเอาไว้

หรืออาจรู้ไปแล้ว...

 

"ใช่..." ไคโลเลื่อนมือขึ้นประคองใบหน้า ปลายนิ้วโป้งไล้วนอยู่ที่มุมปาก

 

"ใช่ ฉันรู้"


	6. IV

โพมองไคโลที่เพิ่งก้าวออกจากห้องไปเมื่อครู่นี้ด้วยความรู้สึกสับสน เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำตัวยังไงดี 

นี่มันโกงกันชัด ๆ เลยฟอร์ซเนี่ย...  
ถูกล้วงเอาความลับไปได้ง่าย ๆ อีกแล้ว เจ็บใจก็เจ็บใจ แต่เก็บมันไว้ก่อน ตอนนี้เขามีเรื่องอื่นต้องคิด

 

ถ้ารู้แล้ว... หลังจากนี้จะเป็นยังไงต่อล่ะ ถึงจะไม่ได้แสดงท่าทางรังเกียจกันแต่ก็ยังวางใจไม่ได้เพราะไม่รู้ว่าคิดยังไง ไม่ชัดเจน

ในตอนเริ่มแรกโพทำทุกอย่างไปเพราะหวังอยากจะได้เห็นอะไรใหม่ ๆ จากไคโลอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีใครได้เห็นมาก่อน อยากเป็นคนพิเศษคนเดียวที่ไคโลเปิดเผยตัวตนที่แท้จริงให้เห็น

บ้าบอชะมัด มันกลายเป็นแบบนี้ไปได้ยังไง จากที่แค่อยากจะพิสูจน์ความคิดของตัวเองที่ว่าไคโลไม่ใช่คนเลือดเย็นอย่างที่แสดงออก ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอย่างที่ไคโลคิดว่าตัวเองเป็น กลายเป็นว่าเขาตกหลุมรักเข้าอย่างจัง กับไคโลที่ถึงจะชอบทำเป็นนิ่งเฉยต่อทุกอย่างแต่ก็เอาใจใส่รายละเอียดเล็กน้อย ไคโลที่มีความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจอย่างมากเมื่อตัดสินใจจะทำอะไรสักอย่าง ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นดูเข้มขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อเจ้าของมันกำลังเอาจริงเอาจัง ไม่ยอมล้มเลิกง่าย ๆ แล้วก็—

ทุกอย่างที่เป็นเลย  
แต่ก่อนเป็นยังไงก็ไม่สนแล้ว มันจบไปแล้ว ทุกอย่างจบไปแล้ว ที่เหลืออยู่ก็คือปัจจุบันตอนนี้

 

ตกลงไปลึกมากจริง ๆ นะเรา...

 

เป็นเวลาเกือบสิบนาทีกว่าไคโลจะกลับมา ร่างสูงหอบหิ้วของพะรุงพะรังดูน่าตลก หากอยู่ในสถานการณ์อื่นโพคงหัวเราะ เล่นมุกตลกที่เขารู้ว่าอีกคนจะไม่ขำสักอัน

ไคโลวางอาหารลงบนโต๊ะใกล้ ๆ ส่วนของที่เหลือวางลงบนพื้น โพคว้าก้อนขนมปังมาทานเงียบ ๆ จนหมดไปโดยใช้เวลาไม่นาน แล้วเขาก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนที่มองเขาอยู่ "ขอบใจนะ"

คนอายุน้อยกว่าพยักหน้ารับ นั่งมองเขาต่อ มองกดดันสินะ ก็ได้...

"นายรู้แล้ว...ยังไงต่อล่ะ" กลัวก็กลัว แต่เพราะความอยากรู้มันมีมากกว่าจึงได้กล่าวคำถามออกไป ไม่ได้พร้อมจะรับฟังคำปฏิเสธหรือคำพูดใจร้ายอะไรอีก แต่คิดในอีกแง่ รู้ตอนนี้มันคงดีกว่าทิ้งไว้ให้ค้างคาใจ

"ถามเหมือนจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปงั้นล่ะ"

"เปลี่ยนสิ ฉันมองนายไม่เหมือนเดิมแล้ว และฉันก็ไม่รู้ว่าต้องทำตัวยังไง ฉันกลัวนายจะเกลียดฉัน วันก่อนนายบอกรำคาญ วันนี้นายมาหา นายอุ้มฉันมาส่งที่ห้อง นายทำดีด้วยทั้งที่นายรู้ว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไง ฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไง ไม่อยากเป็นบ้าคิดเองเออเองคนเดียว ฉันอยากรู้ความคิดนาย... เคยรู้สึกชอบฉันบ้างไหม" หลุดโพล่งคำถามออกไปแล้วก็รู้สึกอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองชะมัด ตรงเกินไปหรือเปล่า ทำให้อึดอัดหรือเปล่า แล้วไคโลก็ทำให้โพแปลกใจด้วยการจับมือข้างที่ไม่บาดเจ็บของเขา คงรู้จากที่ผ่านมาว่าโพจะอนุญาตเสมอไม่ว่าจะทำอะไร เพราะเกินครึ่งของการสัมผัสเนื้อตัวกัน โพเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อน

 

"นายบอกว่าอยากรู้ความคิดฉันใช่ไหม ได้ อันที่จริงฉันยังไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่ แต่ถ้าจะให้ว่ากันตามตรง ฉันไม่ค่อยชอบนาย" เสียงเรียบกล่าว ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วโพก็ดึงมือให้หลุดจากการจับกุมแต่ก็ถูกมือใหญ่รั้งไว้ นิ้วโป้งปัดหลังมือเบา ๆ ราวกับจะบอกให้ใจเย็นลง

ไคโลกระชับจับมือเล็กนั้นไว้แน่นในตอนที่เริ่มต้นพูดต่อ "ฉันคิดว่านายเกะกะไปหน่อย แล้วก็รอยยิ้มนาย ฉันเกลียดมัน" เจิดจ้าเกินไป ทำให้คนอื่นรู้สึกดีไปด้วย อย่างที่เขาไม่สามารถทำได้

"...ในขณะที่ฉันเป็นตัวฉันเองกับนายคนเดียว ทั้งยิ้มทั้งอะไร นายก็ยิ้มไปทั่วให้กับทุกคน มันค่อนข้างเสียเปรียบ ไม่ค่อยยุติธรรมเท่าไหร่นะ นายว่าไหม" เขาลดเสียงลงในตอนท้าย เปลี่ยนจากกุมมือเป็นประสานนิ้วเข้าด้วยกันโดยไม่สนว่าโพจะมองมาด้วยสายตาแบบไหน "อีกอย่าง ฉันต่างหากที่นายไม่จำเป็นต้องมี ฉันคิดอย่างนั้นนะ ... มันน่าตกใจพอสมควรที่ได้รู้ว่าคนดี ๆ อย่างนายมามีความรู้สึกอย่างนั้นกับฉัน แต่ฉันก็มั่นใจกับมันไม่ได้ เพราะบางทีนายอาจจะแค่เหงา และบังเอิญว่าเราอยู่ด้วยกันมากเกินไปหน่อย"

โพเตรียมจะเอ่ยแย้ง หากแต่ไคโลก็เอื้อมมืออีกข้างไปปิดปากเขาไว้ก่อนพร้อมส่งสายตาเป็นเชิงตำหนิ

"นายอาจไม่รู้ตัว แต่นายเป็นคนจำพวกที่ชอบถูกดูแล ชอบเรียกร้องอะไรจากคนอื่นอยู่เสมอ เล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ แล้วคนรอบข้างก็จะให้ ตามใจนายมากเกินไป แต่ฉันไม่เหมือนคนอื่น นายอาจติดใจเพราะแค่นั้นก็ได้ เดี๋ยวก็คงเบื่อ ถ้าฉันไม่มีอะไรให้นายค้นหาอีกแล้ว"

 

"นายพูดมากกว่าที่พูดเดือนที่แล้วทั้งหมดรวมกันอีก รู้ไหม" ชายหนุ่มผู้รับหน้าที่เป็นผู้ฟังพึมพำเสียงอ่อนพร้อมกับถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่หลังจากอีกฝ่ายหยุดเงียบพร้อมกับดึงมือทั้งสองข้างกลับไปแล้ว "ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำให้นายมั่นใจได้ยังไง แต่ฉันอยากจะบอกว่านี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ฉันชอบใครสักคน ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่คนที่ฉันชอบเป็นผู้ชาย" ไหน ๆ ก็ปิดอะไรไม่อยู่แล้ว กล้า ๆ พูดออกไปให้หมดเลยก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก "แต่มันเป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันรู้สึกว่าตกหลุมรัก..."

โพกลืนน้ำลายหนืดลงคออย่างยากลำบากก่อนพูดประโยคสุดท้าย "ทีนี้ก็ตอบคำถามฉันตรง ๆ ได้แล้วว่าเคยชอบกันบ้าง—"

 

คำพูดที่เหลือถูกเก็บกลืนลงไปเมื่อไคโลรั้งคอให้โพเข้าไปหา ช่วงชิงอิสระไปจากริมฝีปากโดยไม่ให้ได้ตั้งตัว บดเบียดเข้าหาแนบแน่นก่อนลิ้นชื้นจะไล้เลียตามแนวกลีบปากล่างแทนคำขออนุญาต โพเผยอริมฝีปากออกเล็กน้อยเป็นการตอบตกลงให้อีกฝ่ายรุกล้ำเข้ามา จูบดูดดื่มลึกซึ้งมากขึ้นไปอีกขั้น ท่อนแขนยาวโอบรั้งร่างเล็กไว้ไม่ให้ลงไปนอนราบขณะที่ทั้งสองแลกเปลี่ยนรสชาติกันอย่างคนอดโซ หิวกระหายในกันและกันอย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกตัวมาก่อน

เป็นเวลาพอสมควรกว่าไคโลจะตั้งสติได้เขาถอนจูบออกอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง ไม่เต็มใจเท่าไรนัก แต่ก็จำเป็นต้องหยุดเพราะกลัวคนที่อ่อนระทวยอยู่ในอ้อมกอดจะขาดอากาศหายใจนานเกินไป

 

"จูบเก่งเหมือนกันนะนาย" โพยิ้มแซวทั้งที่ตัวเองแก้มแดงจัด ไคโลเลิกคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดนั้น ตอบด้วยเสียงเจือความประหม่า "...งั้นเหรอ"

"เอาเวลาที่ไหนไปฝึกล่ะเนี่ย" ดวงตากลมโตหรี่ลงมองสีหน้าอธิบายยากของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็ชะงัก ยืดตัวนั่งตรง "อย่าบอกนะว่าเมื่อกี๊น่ะ—"

"อืม ครั้งแรก" พูดชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ยอมรับเองแต่โดยดีเลย 

 

ไม่อยากจะเชื่อ... เกือบปล่อยเนื้อปล่อยตัวเลยตามเลยไปไกลเลยนะน่ะถ้าไม่ติดว่าเจ็บตัวอยู่

 

"ไว้หายแล้วสอนทีสิ"

"หืม" คิ้วหนาขมวดเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินประโยคไร้ที่มาที่ไปจากคู่สนทนา

ไคโลยิ้มมุมปาก "ต่อจากจูบ สอนทีสิ"

ไอ้คนหื่นกาม... โพนึกในใจ แต่ก่อนเขาจะได้พูดอะไรคนตรงหน้าก็ชี้นิ้วมา

"ไม่มีสิทธิว่าฉันนะดาเมรอน ทีนายยังคิดอะไรกับฉันตั้งหลายอย่าง" นัยน์ตาส่องประกายวิบวับดูไม่น่าไว้ใจ คุกคามกันสุด ๆ

"ขี้โกงนะรู้ไหม ใช้ฟอร์ซเนี่ย" มือเล็กกำหมัดต่อยเข้าที่อกแกร่ง แต่อีกฝ่ายก็รับไว้ได้ทัน โพเงยหน้าขึ้นแสดงสีหน้าไม่พอใจเล็ก ๆ ก่อนจะเลียริมฝีปากในตอนที่สบตากัน

 

"...ฉันเก็บค่าสอนนะจะบอกให้"

 

—

 

ช่วงสองอาทิตย์แรกคนเจ็บค่อนข้างจะซึม คงเพราะไม่ได้ทำในสิ่งที่อยากทำหลาย ๆ อย่าง และบางอย่างถึงจะทำได้ก็ค่อนข้างลำบาก

"ทำตัวเอง" ไคโลพูดด้วยเสียงที่ฟังดูใจร้ายสำหรับคนฟังทุกครั้งที่ได้ยินเสียงบ่น ก่อนเขาจะลดระดับลงเป็นปกติเมื่อกล่าวประโยคถัดมา "ทีหน้าทีหลังก็ระวัง"

 

โพร่าเริงขึ้นเสมอหลังจากได้ฟังอย่างนั้น

 

—

 

เวลาหนึ่งเดือนผ่านไปไวกว่าที่คิด  
โพทดลองเดินไปเดินมาจนพอใจแล้วก็หยุด ยิ้มกับตัวเอง กล่าวขอบคุณคนที่คอยดูแลเขามาตั้งแต่วันแรกแล้วก็เหลือบไปเห็นไคโลยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล เขากวักมือเรียกให้อีกฝ่ายเข้ามาหา

 

"ว่าไง" โพนั่งลงบนเตียง กล่าวทักทาย มือคว้ารองเท้าขึ้นมาเตรียมจะแต่งตัวสำหรับออกไปซักซ้อมรอบเช้า

"เพิ่งหาย จะไปเช้านี้เลยเหรอ" ไคโลกล่าวถาม ย่อตัวลงคุกเข่า แย่งรองเท้าที่โพถือไว้ไปวางบนพื้น ก่อนจะโน้มใบหน้าลง แตะจูบอ่อนโยนลงบนข้อเท้าที่เล็กจนเขาสามารถใช้มือเดียวกำได้รอบ ทำซ้ำอีกสองสามครั้งแล้วก็จัดการสวมบูทให้อย่างที่อีกฝ่ายตั้งใจจะทำ โพนิ่งค้าง พูดอะไรไม่ออก แก้มร้อนฉ่าจากสัมผัสที่ไม่เคยได้รับมาก่อนแม้สักครั้งในชีวิต

 

"อย่าทำให้ตัวเองเจ็บตัวอีก เข้าใจไหม" คนที่เพิ่งลุกขึ้นยืนค้ำหัวเขากล่าว ยีผมอย่างเบามือ "ดูแลตัวเอง ฉันต้องไปทำงานแล้ว" โบกมือส่งท้ายแล้วก็เดินออกไปเฉยเลย

"เป็นห่วงน่าดู รักฉันมากเลยสิเนี่ย" แสร้งทำปากเก่งล้อคนที่เกือบจะเดินพ้นประตูไปแล้วเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความรู้สึกของตัวเอง ไคโลหันมา มุมปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อยในตอนที่คำนั้นดังออกมา

"ใช่"


	7. V

โพเผลอหลับไปเฉย ๆ ในตอนที่ฟุบโต๊ะรอไคโลกลับมาจากการถูกเรียกไปพูดคุยกับท่านนายพล เขาจำได้ โพจำได้ว่าเมื่อคืนมันเป็นอย่างนั้น แต่ทำไมในเช้าวันนี้เป็นแบบนี้ไปได้ล่ะ...

นอกจากจะได้ขึ้นมาอยู่ร่วมเตียงกันแล้ว ไคโลยังยอมให้โพใช้แขนแทนหมอนอีกต่างหาก...

นักบินหนุ่มพยายามอย่างมากที่สุดในการที่จะขยับตัวลุกออกไปจากการเกาะกุมหละหลวมนี้ แต่ก่อนฝีเท้าจะได้แตะพื้น เขาก็ถูกแขนยาว ๆ ของไคโลก็รั้งตัวไว้ก่อน เสียงทุ้มพึมพำอะไรที่โพฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง โน้มใบหน้ามากดจูบที่หลัง บริเวณที่กระดูกสันหลังทอดยาวลงไป

 

"ขอโทษที่มารบกวน" โพเอี้ยวตัวไปมองคนที่ยังไม่ยอมลืมตาแม้ว่าจะตื่นแล้ว เขาส่งมือไปเกลี่ยเส้นผมสีดำสนิทที่ปกคลุมใบหน้าฝาดสีเลือดออก "ปวดแขนไหมไคโล"

"เบน" ไคโลโพล่งขึ้นมา คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อยในตอนที่ปรือตาขึ้นมอง "นายจะเรียกอย่างนั้นก็ได้"

 

โพกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ มือของเขาหยุดนิ่งค้างอยู่กลางอากาศ ...แทบไม่เชื่อในสิ่งสิ่งเพิ่งได้รับฟังเมื่อครู่

ไคโลเพิ่งอนุญาตให้เขาเรียกชื่อจริง ๆ  
ชื่อที่นอกจากท่านนายพลแล้วก็ไม่มีใครกล้าใช้เรียก

 

ความรู้สึกหลายรูปแบบวิ่งวนชนกันอยู่ในหัวของโพ ปรับไม่ทัน จัดการไม่ถูก วุ่นวายไปหมด แทบพูดอะไรไม่ออก มีเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ชัดเจน

เขารู้สึก...เหมือนได้เป็นคนพิเศษ.....

 

"หัวใจเต้นแรงมาก นายรู้ตัวไหม" ไม่ว่าเปล่าแต่ยังเลื่อนมือขึ้นแตะที่อกซ้าย วางทาบไว้อย่างนั้น

โพนึกสงสัย ว่ามือใหญ่ ๆ คู่นี้จะกำหัวใจทั้งดวงของเขาได้หรือเปล่า อาจได้ อาจใช้มือเพียงข้างเดียวก็ได้

 

ไคโล—เบน—ดันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง กอดคนตัวเล็กกว่าไว้หลวม ๆ พร้อมกับวางคางไว้บนไหล่อย่างเอาแต่ใจ

 

"จูบทีสิ" โพเอ่ยขอเสียงหวาน นัยน์ตาเหลือบมองริมฝีปากอิ่มของอีกคน เขารู้สึกว่ารสสัมผัสนุ่มนวลอ่อนหวานครั้งก่อนยังตกค้างอยู่บนปลายลิ้น "จูบฉันทีสิ เบน"

เบนไม่ได้กล่าวอะไร เขาเพียงแค่เอียงใบหน้าลงจูบที่แก้มของคนช่างอ้อน และค่อย ๆ ไล้มากดสัมผัสหนัก ๆ ที่มุมปากในตอนที่โพหันมาหาทั้งตัว

สายตาสองคู่มองสอดประสานกัน แล้วสิ่งถัดมาที่เกิดขึ้นก็คือริมฝีปากของทั้งสองปิดแนบกันสนิท เริ่มอย่างนิ่มนวล ก่อนทวีความรุนแรงมากขึ้นเมื่อความปรารถนาที่กดเอาไว้ในส่วนลึกได้ปะทุขึ้นมา

 

ร่างเล็กเอนราบลงบนเตียงโดยมีอีกคนคอยช่วยประคอง เราจูบกันราวกับว่ามันคือสิ่งเดียวในโลกที่เราทำเป็น เรามองกันราวกับว่าไม่มีภาพใดให้มองอีกแล้วในโลกใบนี้ เรากอดก่าย ลูบไล้เรือนร่างกายของกันและกันราวกับว่ามันคือสิ่งเดียวในโลกที่เราจับต้องได้

ปล่อยให้เลยเถิดไปไกลเกินกว่าจะหักใจยั้งการกระทำไว้ก่อนได้ กางเกงเลื่อนหลุดลง มือกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวขืนแข็ง ขยับเชื่องช้าสลับกับเร่งจังหวะ พวงแก้มเรื่อแดง หยดเหงื่อผุดพรายทั่วหน้าผาก เสียงหอบครางต่ำในลำคอดังเคล้าคลอกันอยู่ภายในห้อง จนเมื่อทุกสิ่งดำเนินมาถึงจุดจบ ของเหลวขุ่นทะลักเปรอะเปื้อนหน้าท้องพร้อมกันกับที่กลีบปากของทั้งสองดึงดูดเข้าหากันอีกครั้ง

ก่อนเราจะหัวเราะขึ้นมาพร้อมกันหลังจากนั้น


	8. VI

สีของเวลากลางคืนยังคงเหมือนเดิมอย่างทุกวัน สีน้ำเงินเข้มจัดจนแทบเป็นสีดำสนิท มีดวงดาวทอแสงเป็นจุดสว่างแต่งแต้มผืนฟ้าอยู่ประปรายแต่ก็ยังคงงดงามไม่น้อยลงไปกว่าก่อนเลย

เบนคิดขณะที่นั่งอยู่เพียงคนเดียวเงียบ ๆ  
ความทรงจำเมื่อเก่าก่อนย้อนคืนกลับมา ในตอนที่ยังเด็ก ในตอนที่ยังไม่ได้ต้องรับรู้เรื่องราววุ่นวายภายนอก ในตอนที่ยังไม่ได้ต้องเคร่งเครียดกับชีวิตมากมาย ในตอนที่ยังมีความฝัน

เขาเคย...อยากจะบินขึ้นไปบนนั้น  
เบนยังจำความรู้สึกในตอนที่ได้อยู่ในมิลเลเนี่ยมฟอลคอนเป็นครั้งแรกได้ดี เขานั่งอยู่บนตักของชิววี่ ถูกกอดไว้หลวม ๆ แล้วท่านพ่อส่งมือมายีผมแรง ๆ ในตอนที่เขามัวตกตะลึงกับภาพของจักรวาลกว้างใหญ่ไร้ขอบเขตเบื้องหน้า

 

ความรู้สึกผิดที่ตกตะกอนค่อนค้างอยู่ในอกก่อรวมตัวกันขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง คำถามที่เขาพยายามจะลืมไปแล้วกลับมาดังสะท้อนอยู่ในหัว

 

ทำได้ยังไงกันนะ ทั้งสองคนนั้น...  
ให้อภัยลงได้ยังไงกัน กับลูกชายคนนี้ที่แทบไม่มีอะไรดี คนสารเลวที่นอกจากจะไม่ได้สร้างความภาคภูมิใจให้แล้วยังเป็นตราบาป ทำเรื่องเลวร้ายมากมายถึงขนาดที่ต่อให้เกิดใหม่อีกเป็นสิบครั้งก็ยังชดใช้ความผิดได้ไม่หมด

 

"ขอโทษนะที่ช้า การประชุมมันยืดเยื้อ— เบน!" โพที่เพิ่งเดินเข้ามาถลาเข้าไปหาร่างที่สั่นน้อย ๆ ของคนรัก เสียงสะอื้นนั่นไม่ใช่เสียงที่ได้ยินบ่อยเลย เขาไม่เคยได้ยินเลย เบนกำลังร้องไห้ ใบหน้าซุกอยู่กับหัวเข่าคงเพราะไม่อยากให้ใครเห็นสีหน้าในตอนนี้ที่กำลังอ่อนแอ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้โพเช็ดน้ำตาให้ไม่ได้...

"ไม่เอาสิ ไม่ร้อง—" โพอึกอัก ไม่รู้ว่าควรพูดอะไรออกไป เขาอยากให้หยุดร้อง แต่อีกใจก็คิดว่าคงดีกว่าหากว่าการร้องไห้จะช่วยให้เบนสบายใจขึ้นได้บ้าง

มันต้องเป็นเรื่องหนักหนาขนาดไหนกันถึงทำให้เบนร้องไห้ได้ เขาคิดไม่ออกเลย

ทั้งหมดที่โพทำได้ในตอนนี้คือลูบผมของอีกคนอย่างเบามือ ทำอยู่อย่างนั้นไม่นานก็ถูกคว้าตัวเข้าไปกอดแน่นจนแทบหายใจไม่ออกแต่เขาก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยทักท้วง นานทีเดียวกว่าอ้อมแขนนั้นจะคลายลง กว่าน้ำเสียงเสียดแทงใจนั้นจะเงียบหาย

 

"โพ..." เสียงแหบพร่าที่เอ่ยเรียกชื่ออย่างอ่อนแรงกระตุกหัวใจคนฟังให้เต้นผิดจังหวะ "...นายทำได้ยังไง"

"ฉันทำอะไรเหรอ"

"นายยกโทษให้ฉันได้ยังไง"

"ถ้าหวังคำตอบดี ๆ ขอบอกเลยนะว่าฉันไม่มี ... ฉันไม่รู้ว่าทำไม" โพยกมือประคองใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ใช้นิ้วโป้งปาดน้ำตาออก "แค่ความรู้สึก... ความรู้สึกลึก ๆ ในใจฉันมันบอกว่านายไม่ได้เลวร้ายไปทั้งหมด นายแค่หลงทาง นายถูกล่อหลอก ชักจูงไปในทางที่ไม่ดี..." เบนหลับตาในตอนที่โพเว้นวรรคไปเพื่อกดจูบปลอบแผ่วเบาบนริมฝีปากก่อนกล่าวต่อ "อย่าเกลียดตัวเอง เพราะทั้งเบน โซโล ทั้งไคโล เร็น ทำให้นายเป็นนายอย่างที่เป็นอยู่ในตอนนี้ ... เด็กน้อยที่ฉันรักหมดหัวใจตอนนี้"

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นแล้วคนฟังก็เบะปาก พึมพำคำเอ่ยแย้ง "...ไม่ใช่เด็กสักหน่อย"

โพยิ้ม "เถียงได้ รู้สึกดีขึ้นแล้วงั้นสิ"

เบนพยักหน้า เพิ่มแรงกอดร่างเล็กเข้ามาแนบตัวแน่นอีกครั้ง วางคางบนไหล่หนา ขอกอดเอาไว้นานอีกหน่อย ซึมซับทุกอย่าง ทั้งความอบอุ่น ความรักที่มีให้กัน ขออยู่ด้วยกันอย่างนี้นานขึ้นอีกนิด ก่อนจะถึงเวลาต้องแยกย้าย

 

"ฉันรักนายนะ ... มาก ๆ" คนโตกว่ากล่าวเสียงนุ่ม เอียงใบหน้ากดจูบที่ขมับ เบนเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ยกยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ในตอนที่ตอบกลับ "...ฉันรู้"

 

—

 

สีของยามเช้าเปลี่ยนไปทุกวัน บ้างเป็นสีส้มที่เข้มจนแทบกลายเป็นสีแดง บ้างเป็นสีชมพูเจือส้มอ่อน บ้างเป็นสีส้มปนสีเหลืองสว่างตา

 

เราพบกันในเวลาเดิม  
โพวางถาดอาหารลงบนโต๊ะตรงหน้าเบนแต่ไม่ได้นั่งลงที่เดิมอย่างเคย เขายืนหยุดครุ่นคิดไม่กี่วินาที ตัดสินใจเลื่อนถาดไปอีกทาง ก้าวขาไปนั่งข้างคนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อน กลับไปนั่งข้าง ๆ เหมือนเดิมหลังจากที่ถูกดุไปเมื่อคราวก่อนนั้น ซึ่งครั้งนี้ก็คงไม่โดนว่าแล้ว... โพฉีกยิ้มกว้างดูน่ารักเมื่อเบนมองมา ก่อนเขาจะเริ่มลงมือจัดการส่งอาหารลงกระเพาะของตัวเอง

 

เช้าวันนี้ไม่มีหัวข้อใดน่าสนใจมากพอจะหยิบยกมาใช้พูดคุยกัน ดังนั้นบรรยากาศระหว่างเราจึงเงียบงัน ข้อศอกเฉียดชนกันในบางจังหวะแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้รบกวนการรับประทานอาหารสักเท่าไร นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลสองคู่สลับกันเหลือบมองคนข้างตัวและหลบไปอีกทางเมื่ออีกคนจะหันมา ทำเหมือนกลัวจะถูกจับได้ว่ามอง ทั้งที่ต่างคนต่างก็รู้ตัวว่าถูกมอง 

 

"นี่ วันนี้ฉันว่างมาก ๆ ด้วยแหละ" โพกล่าวหลังจากดื่มน้ำหมดแก้ว ลุกขึ้นเดินออกจากโรงอาหารแล้ว เบนหันมองคนที่เพิ่งเริ่มชวนคุย เลิกคิ้วถามแทนอย่างเคย

"นายสนใจจะเป็นผู้โดยสารของฉันไหม นี่นักบินที่เก่งที่สุดในกาแลคซี่เลยนะ" ยืดอกยิ้มด้วยความมั่นใจ แล้วท่าทางอย่างนั้นก็ทำให้คนมองหลุดหัวเราะออกมา

"เอาสิ" เบนตอบ "ว่าแต่นายเถอะ..."

"ฉันทำไม?"

"สนใจขับมิลเลเนี่ยมฟอลคอนไหม"

"...พูดเป็นเล่น" โพอึ้งไป คิดอะไรไม่ออก ว่างเปล่าไปหมด ทุกความคิด คำพูด ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างหายไปหมดเมื่อเขาได้รับฟังข้อเสนอนั้น

"นายฝันมาตลอดเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ" ว่าแล้วก็ยิ้มบาง "พ่อคง...ไม่ว่า ถ้าจะขอยืมสักสองสามชั่วโมงหรือวันนึง ยังไงตอนนี้ก็จอดทิ้งไว้เฉย ๆ ไม่ได้ใช้งานอยู่แล้ว ... แต่ถ้าว่าก็จะให้ท่านแม่กับชิววี่ช่วยขอ— เฮ้..." ฝีเท้าที่กำลังก้าวหยุดชะงักเมื่ออีกคนดึงแขนเขาไว้ให้หยุดยืนตาม

"ยืนบังให้ที" โพกล่าวเสียงอู้อี้ เอนตัวลงซบอกคนตัวสูง "ฉันจะร้องไห้"

"อย่าร้องสิ" เบนพึมพำ หากแต่ก็วาดแขนกอดอีกคนเข้าหาตัว วางมือลูบผมนุ่มมือในตอนที่รู้สึกถึงความชื้นแผ่เป็นวงเล็ก ๆ บนเสื้อ "นายร้องไห้แบบนี้ฉันจะอธิบายให้พ่อกับแม่ฟังยังไงล่ะเนี่ย"

 

"นายไม่ต้องบอกอะไรหรอก" โพใช้หลังมือปาดคราบน้ำตาบนแก้มตัวเองออก แพขนตาหนายังคงชื้นอยู่ในตอนที่เขาช้อนตาขึ้นมองเบน "เพราะฉันจะบอกเอง"

 

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นในตอนนี้มันเริ่มจากเรื่องเล็ก ๆ ที่เราปล่อยให้มันดำเนินต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ไปเรื่อย ๆ อย่างไม่เร่งร้อน โดยไม่ได้คิด ไม่ได้ใส่ใจไตร่ตรองว่าเรื่องเรียบง่ายเช่นนั้นจะมีสามารถอิทธิพลทำอะไรได้มากแค่ไหน

เพราะอย่างนั้น กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกที ก็ตอนที่มันเปลี่ยนทุกอย่างไปไกลเกินกว่าจะย้อนถอยหลังกลับไปเป็นเหมือนก่อนได้อีก

ค่อย ๆ กลืนกันไป จนท้ายที่สุดก็รวมกันเป็นเนื้อเดียว ไม่สามารถกรองแยกออกเป็นสองส่วนได้อีกแล้ว

 

แยกไม่ได้อีกแล้ว

 

END.


End file.
